This invention addresses liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and, more particularly, an assembly for restricting the field of view of such displays so that the image appearing on the LCD is visible primarily to a user sitting directly in front of the screen and is not observable to other individuals viewing the screen at an oblique angle. This objective is achieved by substantially eliminating light emanating from the screen other than in a substantially perpendicular manner.